Buy More Ties
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro birthday fic. Why was Sanji even trying to help him get ready for his date? Zosan w/ Head


"Really who would want to go on a date with you?" Sanji found himself muttering under his breath, taking the dress shirts he'd thrown across his arm off and laying them across the bed.

Honestly why was he even here? He'd been in such a bitter mood ever since he found out the Marimo's plans for his birthday. Because it wasn't like it was the one night of the year that was only special for Zoro and should be celebrated with someone very close to him or anything. Well, yeah that's what Sanji had thought until the Marimo went and told him and the others he had a date.

A Date! Seriously? Who the fuck was taking his ass out? Sanji was so mad and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like he was technically tied down to anyone, there had been a fling here and there and just. UGH. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and looking down at the selection.

"For shit's sake Zoro is this all you have?" He growled, gesturing to the fabric.

Zoro let out a deep breath, his face still as passive as ever from his location by the wall where he'd amusingly watched the cook run around his room in a flustered haze. He would have bet that the stupid cook didn't even know how red his face had grown the more he bickered inside his head, or should Zoro say green with envy? It was kind of cute, perhaps the exact reason Zoro wasn't telling him shit.

He shrugged. "It's all stuff you got me."

Sanji glared. Damn straight, stuff he had gotten him, because he fucking loved him. But no, that's okay, go on your shitty date with your shitty – wait. It wasn't a lady was it? He had to take a step back and calm himself down. That was to close, he was sure if it was a lady the Marimo was going out with she was still very beautiful and charming, there was nothing wrong with blind women.

Turning away from the Marimo he pointed to a black satin button up shirt.

"Wear that." It brings out your shitty hair.

"And hope you used your head and shoulders."

Zoro rolled his eyes. Yes, he used the crappy shampoo Sanji got for him.

Pursing his lips a moment while willing himself to push away the image of Zoro in the outfit and trying hard to ignore the brute as he walked over despite if Sanji was in the way or not to reach for the shirt and put it on, the cook let out a hiss. That toned body... Well that was someone else's fantasy now wasn't it? Sanji huffed, his bangs flipping up slightly as he marched back to the closet to search through ties, even if there were just like three to go with the few shirts.

His bit his lip nervously, his fingers lightly tracing over the fabric. What... did this actually mean? What would happen between them after this if Zoro started going out with someone else? Would their relation go back sour? Was it ever technically sour though? Was it really one sided?

"Oi..." Sanji said softly, still not turning to look at the other man. "Who are you going out with again?"  
It was pointless to ask, since he had many times before only to get brushed off, but he wasn't just gonna give up finding out. If he was going to be stuck at home tonight panicking about the shitty love of his life being with someone else he wanted to be able to picture it well enough that it breaks him. If your gonna cry have a real reason to right?

Zoro hummed slightly, his head perking up as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Not sure I should tell you... You might go ape shit." He explained.

It made Sanji's eyebrow twitch and he grasped the tie tighter in his hand.

"Oh, that so?" His voice might have slightly wavered.

That made Zoro's eyes narrow and he sighed, taking a few steps towards the blonde. He could already tell the way his back was tensing up that he was obviously bothered. Perhaps this tease had gone a little to far.

"Oi, cook..." Zoro said lowly, trying his best to soothe the blonde, even if it was really awkward to have to do so. "You okay?"

Sanji's teeth were clenched and he didn't want to respond. His emotions were kind of getting the better of him. He was scared and hurt. He didn't want Zoro going off with someone else, even if it were a lovely lady. He didn't know what was happening here, he wanted to be with him. It was Zoro's birthday, he wanted to be the one to make it the most special.

"Tch! I'm fucking fine. Here, wear this."

He threw his arm backward, not looking at Zoro but handing him the accessory.

"It's your favorite right?"

Zoro gazed down at the tie, blue with swirls. Of course it was his favorite, it gave him such a nostalgic feeling in his gut he could puke. Still, he grabbed Sanjis hand, yanking him around to face him, scowling at the blonde and his defeated demeanor.

"Don't lie to me, you're so obvious. What's with you?"

Sanji averted his eyes, pushing him away to free his hand.

"Fuck off. Just go get laid on your date already bastard."

Zoro studied his face a long moment, grabbing his wrist again.

"Fine, I will." He announced, finding his resolve before forcefully dragging Sanji toward the door.

Sanji's eyes widened and he struggled to get his hand away again.

"OI! The hell? Let go of me you shitty ape!"

Finally he found freedom again and stumbled back. "The hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going on my date. Let's go."

"HUH?"  
Sanji's heart sunk. What? What was that suppose to mean? Oh now he could be Zoro's date? What did the other one cancel on his ass or something?

"Why would I want to go on a shitty date with you? What happened to the other person?"

Zoro face palmed, letting his hand slide down his face as he groaned.

"You idiot cook, there wasn't another person. I told you that so you wouldn't go planning shit like you did last year."

Sanji's jaw dropped. Was that a half insult to his surprise party last year? What an ass!

"So then..."

"It's a good thing you got look's dart brow, cause' you aren't that smart are you?" He turned his chin away so he wouldn't have to stare into the cook's puppy dog expression any longer. A tiny blush started at the top of his cheek. "You really think there'd be any one else I'd want to spend tonight with?"

Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat nervously.

"So...we are spending the night together for your birthday? Date and all?" He asked sheepishly.

Zoro nodded, sliding his hand in his pant pocket. How did things get so complicated?

"Reservation and everything."

Sanji ran his fingers through his hair again before grabbing a handful, a stressed expression on his face.

"Holy shit. Wait, no, I haven't even cleaned up yet! I just got off work and I didn't get you anything or fuck made you a cake- I was just so fucking mad at your face-"

Zoro silently watched as the cook began to flee towards his bedroom, as if expecting to find anything to help his crisis in there. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone from his pocket and peeking at the time. It was still early for their reservation, but even so...

"I told you you'd just go ape shit."

* * *

**Imagine person a is helping person b pick out an outfit for a date with someone else, and person a is growing more and more jealous as the day goes on.  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO. yes I waited until three hours before the next day but I did it. ~ still gonna write a belated one probably. **


End file.
